Protecting Me
by dxfangirl101
Summary: Rayne Jacobs has what it takes to be a WWE Diva, but she's been on a losing streak lately because of the Total Divas and having a human wrecking ball after her. What happens when her protector falls for the Dark Angel from Hell? Will her friends be able to figure out a way to get Rayne to not quit? Seth RollinsXOC, Roman ReignsXOC


**A.N.: I don't own any of the names from the WWE. They belong to Vince McMahon. This contains Total Divas and Bella Twins bashing. I like both, but its Rayne and Monica's attitude towards The Bellas and Total Divas/**

**Rayne View**

I was with my dad before Raw watching him try to tie his tie, "I hate this thing."my dad said. I stopped him before it gets in a huge knot and did it for him, "Thanks Ray." he said. I smiled, "I just want my dad to make a good first impression of being corporate Kane." I said. "Let's just hope it goes well." he said. "Believe me it will." I said.

"Can you do me a favor?" my dad asked. I looked up at him, "Can you go find The Shield and stay with them?" he asked. I nodded, "So I don't freak out as you become Kane?" I asked. He nodded, "I've known you've been afraid of me as Kane for a while. Every once in a while I still see the fear in your eyes."he said. My dad was right, but since I joined the WWE back in 2011 I've learned that it's just a character. I sighed, "Dad, I'll go, but I'm not afraid anymore." I said and left.

I found The Shield outside of their locker room and I went by them. I locked eyes with my best friend Colby Lopez also known as Seth Rollins or Tyler Black, "Let me guess, your dad sent you here because of "Kane mode"?" Jon Good or Dean Ambrose asked. I nodded and Colby came over by me. He put his arm around me, "Will you two excuse us for a minute or so?" Colby asked. The other two nodded and we walked to the catering area.

Colby and I sat down, "Did you explain to your dad that you're not afraid of Kane?" Colby asked. I sighed and nodded, "But I don't know if he believed me." I said. He put his arm around me for comfort, "He will. Just give him some time." he said.

Colby and I have been best friends since our FCW/NXT days. I consider him my protector because I've been in Ryan Reeves or Ryback's cross hairs lately because I was working with CM Punk. I felt a hell of a lot better in Colby's arms.

My childhood best friend, Monica Calloway, the daughter of The Undertaker, and Joe or Roman Reigns joined us. Monica and I are tag partners in this business and we're known as The Sisters of Destruction. She's currently dating Joe and she's been questioning mine and Colby's friendship as more than just friends.

"Ray, we have a tag match tonight against The Bella Sluts." Monica said. I smiled, "Hell yeah!" I said and we high fived. "Time to show those two what a real tag team looks like." She said and we left the catering area to talk strategy.

**Seth View**

Once the girls were away Joe laughed, "What?" I asked my tag team partner. "You obviously like her man." Joe said. I sighed, "I do, but I don't know how to tell her though." I said. "The girls are scheduled to lose tonight to promote the return of the stupid Total Divas crap. I know Monica will be upset, but Rayne will probably need a shoulder to cry on. Just take caution though, when she gets really upset she starts throwing shit." he said. "And you know this how?" I asked. "Remember last month when there was a hole in the wall of our hotel room?" he asked. "Wait, she did that?" I asked. He nodded, "Because she lost to that rookie, Eva Marie, at a NXT show." he said.

After the shoe Joe was right. Rayne was upset and she was throwing things. "Just let her. In a few hours or so she'll be out like a light." came a voice next to me. I turned to see Rayne's father Glen, "She's been having fits like that since she was a teenager." he said and left.

I went and took Rayne to the hotel. We went up to the room her and I were sharing and she laid on her bed. "I hate this." Rayne said. I sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her brown hair, "You kicked ass out there tonight Ray. No matter what happens you did better than your opponents. That all that matters to me." I said. "Thanks Sethie, but I'm thinking about quitting." she said. "Don't quit Ray. Let me talk to Paul or Vince and possibly get you a push. Join The Shield or something." I said.

Rayne sat up, "Don't Colbs. You've been nothing but kind to me and I need to handle this one myself." Rayne said. "But Ray-" I started saying, but she cut me off. She cupped my cheek, "I'm going to think about it, but if I decide to quit don't get mad." she said. "I love you Rayne and I don't want you to leave." I said. I met her blue eyes, "You do?" she asked. "Yes, I love you Rayne. Why do you think I told Joe and Jon that we were going to save you from Reeves?" I asked. "After I told you that when I was with him he beat me." she said. "What? You never said that." I said. "He did." she said grabbing her pajamas and left to change.

I change and moved our beds together. Rayne came out and I saw bruises on her arms and a slight black eye. I went by her and held her, "I love you Sethie." Rayne said. I kisses her forehead and we laid on the bed.


End file.
